Only an Angel
by happy-gal2002uk
Summary: Romano finally finds someone who loves him. Rated R for some sexual descriptions in some chapters. There are warnings at the start of chapters
1. Introductions

This is how season 10 should've been. Assume series 9 was the last thing you saw- this is how it continues.  
  
*************************************  
  
"This isn't a local brownie meeting people, this is a hospital," Romano yelled as he walked through the admit area. Some doctors were idly chatting, causing no harm but he was in charge and he could bark orders.  
  
"I'm sure that man is related to Hitler!" Chen said under her breath  
  
"O.k there is a new resident starting today," Romano said to no one in particular. He looked at his watch "And she's twenty minutes late. When she gets here tell her to come and find me" He barked. He grabbed a chart and left  
  
"I can't wait until she meets him!" laughed Chen to Pratt.  
  
A young woman rushed in. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was medium height with the perfect figure.  
  
"Hi, I'm the new resident," She panted.  
  
"Yes, hi I'm Jing-mai, Doctor Romano is the chief he wants you to see him."  
  
"Um.. O.k.. Where is he?" She asked  
  
"Come on I'll take you too him, but beware he's not in a good mood.  
  
****  
  
"Ah, our new resident, finally!! Half an hour late! Not the best way to start a new job!" Romano snapped in his usual sarcastic way  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry . but the train was late and I.." She mumbled  
  
"Look save the sob story for someone who cares. I'm Doctor Romano, I believe you are Doctor woods?"  
  
"Yes," She replied  
  
"Well Dr. Chen will show you to the locker room, you can get your coat there and then get to work, we don't want to waste anymore time." He said  
  
He continued working on his patient  
  
Chen and Dr. Woods walked out  
  
"God, is he always such an ass?" Dr. Woods asked  
  
"Usually," Chen laughed  
  
"Oh I'm Laura by the way,"  
  
"Oh, o.k, well welcome to county. Here you go your lockers just here."  
  
"Thank you I better get working before he complains anymore!"  
  
Chen wondered off laughing to herself, 'poor kid' she thought 'first day and she's already had a dressing down from Romano' She laughed to herself  
  
"What's so funny?" Abby asked  
  
"Oh new resident, just got yelled at by Romano, I think that girl's going to regret going into medicine by the time he's finished with her. How are things with you and Carter?"  
  
"I'm still mad at him for going off to the Congo."  
  
"You gonna forgive him?" Chen asked  
  
"Yeah but I'm gonna let him stew a little while."  
  
O.k what do you think? I know it might be a bit rubbish now but it will get better!!! 


	2. Romano's attitude

O.k second chapter! This is probably really bitty but I've got to get facts and details in so in the later chapters, when I get to the good stuff it will make sense. Please r&r  
  
"I'm afraid Mr. Walters that if you'd have come in sooner we would have caught the infection," Said Laura referring to her patients gangrene on his leg  
  
"Yes but don't take Dr. Wood's advice about tardiness!" Romano commented after overhearing.  
  
"Excuse me." Laura said to her patient  
  
She motioned for Romano to go outside  
  
" Um.. Dr Romano I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that in front of patients"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you turned up on time and respected your superiors so I guess we're both out of luck!"  
  
"I've already explained this morning."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, just treat the patients. End of discussion."  
  
"But.."  
  
"I said end of discussion!" He yelled ***** Laura continued with her work at county. She had made friends with the staff but Romano still hadn't totally accepted her 'God he's constantly making smartass comments and putting people down, I'm fed up with him. It's always directed at me and when it's not me it's another member of staff.  
He really doesn't like Dr. Weaver. I think he is a Homophobe. The amount of different words I have heard for a lesbian is unbelievable. He always treats everyone as if they're inferior, like he's some kind of god and we must all bow down to him. I guess it's because of his arm. I feel kinda sorry for him. Although he's never horrible to Dr. Corday. What's so special about her!!!' she thought to herself  
  
Sometimes he would go an entire shift without making a snide comment but she wasn't immune to his comments. She rarely let his comments go, she had learnt not to argue with him as he always won but she usually made some smart comment. Due to her fearlessness the staff always came to her with their problem so she could talk to Romano, god knows why as she was sure he hated her. She had had to go to him to ask for the ladies toilets to be fixed, a new coffee machine and for more staff. Few of these requests had been carried out. Now it was time to ask about the Christmas party...  
  
"Dr. Romano may I speak with you please." She asked  
  
"Don't you think it's a little late to ask?" He said sarcastically  
  
"It's about the Christmas party.."  
  
"I've told you once and if I have to tell you a thousand times I am not paying for you idiots to drink away this hospitals." "But there's a party every year!!" She moaned  
  
"If you think I'm being unfair tough!! "  
  
"But.."  
  
"Look if you've got a problem take it up with the evil dyke you know as Dr. Weaver!" He said  
  
He walked off.  
  
That was it she had had enough, that was not the first time he was horrible to people, he shouldn't act this way!! 


	3. What i think of you!

Laura stormed into Romano's office. It wasn't really an office he had just decided to make exam 1 his office. It was some machoistic pride crap. She threw an envelope on his desk  
  
" What's this?" Romano asked  
  
"My letter of resignation! I can't work with an arrogant pig!!!"  
  
"Well fine, resign you're obviously not as tough as I thought! Anyway what makes you think you're so special I have the same attitude with all my staff, they're all still here, if they were pathetic enough to resign I wouldn't have a hospital." Romano said  
  
"Well, Just because they haven't resigned it doesn't mean you have a good attitude!! I was half an hour late due to the train, on my first day and all you kept going on about for a month is that! What more did you want me to do get out and push the train!! And when you'd finished with that it was something else"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"No" She cut in "It's not just me either I heard the remark you made to weaver earlier, what you're gonna yell at her because she's a lesbian what is your problem?" She yelled  
  
"My problem you are the one yelling at authority!" He said trying to stay calm  
  
"Yeah well maybe I wouldn't have to question you if you were a bit more compassionate!" She got really angry  
  
She picked up the letter she had thrown at him  
  
"Actually why should I resign, you already put me down why should I let you ruin my career!"  
  
"If I let you have a career after your little outburst!" He said  
  
"Why what will you do? Go to the board? Because I'm sure they'd love to here how you believe that the chief of staff is a dyke and "shouldn't be allowed kids" also I remember you saying the executive of the board was " A moron whose only relationship has been with his right hand!" so yeah you could tell the board!" She said smiling. She had played him at his own game.  
  
Romano was surprised. But maybe she was right; maybe he was cold and unfeeling. He liked her she reminded him of himself  
  
"No we are going to have a great party! Even if I have to pay for it myself!"  
  
"You could never afford that," He said  
  
" No I couldn't but all it takes is one call to daddy. He's the richest surgeon in the whole of Chicago.  
  
"You mean Fred Woods is your father?" He asked shocked  
  
"Yes. He'd pay for the party, especially when I tell him how our chief is refusing to pay."  
  
God, Romano couldn't believe it, he knew her father. He was one of the best known surgeons. Her father could destroy this hospital if he wasn't happy with it.  
  
"Maybe we can find some money somewhere." He said  
  
"Thank-you." She smiled  
  
She left the office and closed the door. She didn't like to use her father's power to her advantage, that's why she never told anyone they were related; but as she left the office she felt satisfied, she had achieved something.  
  
Back in his office Romano laughed, maybe what she said was true but it made him happy that someone in this place had stood up to him! He guessed they weren't all wimpy sheep. He was beginning to like her. Also it could be really helpful if he got on the right side of her father. Yes that was why he liked her, because of her family. Well it wouldn't be for any other reason would it? 


	4. Christmas spirit

It had been almost 5 months since she had spoken her mind to Romano. His attitude had improved and she still had her job. Maybe she had done some good. But anyway she wasn't going to think about that tonight it was the Christmas party and she was going to have FUN!!!  
  
The night of the party she'd seen Romano about to leave "Where are you going Dr. Romano the parties about to start,"  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"But."  
  
"Dr. Woods I do not.."  
  
"Look I heard you had your arm fitting today. I know youmay not be in the best of moods but I think the party will cheer you up. Please come."  
  
"I wouldn't be welcome."  
  
"Of course you would, stop making excuses."  
  
"O.k, I need to change but I'll see you there."  
  
"O.k" She smiled, and went off with Chen and Lewis to get readly, giggling and having fun.  
  
'Why the hell am I going to this party.' He thought 'I am not gaining anything form it, it'll probably be really boring. Those so-called doctors will just get drunk.' But somehow he wanted to go. He went in the lounge to change.  
  
Laura sat at a table with Susan Lewis. Her and Susan got on well. They usually went out together wit Abby and Chen, and she had now been accepted as one of the girls "It's your turn to get the drinks in Susan." Laura said loudly, trying to be heard over the music  
  
"O.k but let's dance first I love this song!"  
  
They both got up and began dancing, Susan wasn't bad but when she looked across the floor she saw Carter was terrible!  
  
"I think Carter needs lessons," Joked Laura  
  
Susan smiled and they continued dancing, she looked around the room, she saw some really bad dancing! As she looked to the corner of the room she saw Romano alone at a table, it looked as though he was about to leave. Should she go over? I mean it was Christmas after all.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," she yelled to Susan  
  
She went over to Romano's table and sat down  
  
"Want a drink?" She asked  
  
"No thanks," he said, indicating a nearly full glass in her hands  
  
She went to the bar and ordered herself a beer  
  
"So how was your day?" She asked  
  
"You don't have to make conversation." He said bluntly  
  
"Oh cheer up it's Christmas, wanna dance?" She asked  
  
"Oh no I don't dance." He replied  
  
"Oh well there's a kareoke later." She laughed  
  
"I especially don't do karaoke" he smiled  
  
"I think we got off on the wrong foot when I started. You were totally justified to yell at me for being late, and I was out of line when I shouted at you in your office."  
  
"Don't worry, it's forgotten about. Anyway you had to yell at me how else would you have got your party. Well I guess you could have always got your dad to pay." He said  
  
She giggled and he looked at her puzzled.  
  
"He's not my father, we just happen to have the same surname. I just used that to get you to let us have the party. You're not mad are you?"  
  
"I will be tomorrow I have a reputation to keep up." He said  
  
He was shocked at her trickery but also impressed that she could make up stories to get people to agree with her - Kinda reminded him of himself He liked this; they had sort of made up which pleased him. No why did it please him, because he guessed there was something different about her.  
  
"So it was quite tough at work today, I thought we were going to lose that kid."  
  
"But we didn't. That was some good work you did today." He smiled  
  
'Oh my god' thought Laura 'Did he actually pay me a compliment?!'  
  
'Is someone actually having a civilised conversation with me?' He thought  
  
"Are you coming for kareoke?" Susan and Abby said as they rushed to the table.  
  
"Yeah, why not." Laura smiled "Coming?" She asked Romano  
  
"No I think I'll just watch."  
  
And he would watch. He sat there and watched her making a fool of herself but she was having a good time. 'She's crazy' he thought but couldn't help laughing at her carefree attitude to life.  
  
He watched her and Abby dance together, she had a fantastic body and the way she danced was turning him on. She came running over.  
  
"Come on you have to dance," she smiled  
  
He wanted to say no but she pulled him to his feet. He didn't want to do this, if he was seen dancing with her the department would think he'd gone soft also he couldn't dance to this music. He felt slightly relieved when the music changed to a slow number but felt uncomfortable again when he realised this type of music would mean them being closer.  
  
He put his arm around her waist and she gently put her head on his shoulder  
  
'My god what are you doing' she thought 'It's only a dance...but you have your head on the shoulder of the most arrogant man in the hospital. O.K make conversation'  
  
"So what are you doing for Christmas she asked?"  
  
"Nothing, probably work,"  
  
"But I thought Pratt was on Christmas day,"  
  
"I'll probably swap shifts with him."  
  
'What do I do, he's obviously going to swap shifts 'cos he's got nothing to do over Christmas. Maybe I should invite him to spend Christmas with me. NO then he'll get the wrong idea, but. oh, what do I do?'  
  
"Do you want to come to my house over Christmas? Susan will be there and there's room for one more.. If you want."  
  
"No I better not." He said  
  
'What are you thinking you fool this gorgeous woman's asked you to spend Christmas with her and you've said no to save your pride. But if I say yes I'll look desperate. But Susan will be there too so it look more of a friendly engagement.'  
  
"Are you sure, we'd really like you to come."  
  
"O.k, give me your address and I'll see what I can do."  
  
'That's it keep it casual then she'll think I'm not that bothered'  
  
'O.k so now he's coming. Is that good or bad? I hope Susan won't mind.'  
  
**************** O.k hopefully this chapter was better! So what's going to happen at xmas house????? Also I'm thinking perhaps this is a bit cheesy for romano but hey I reckon he can be nice! Please r&r 


	5. Snowfall

O.k 5th chapters up. I'm nervous about this chapter but oh well  
  
It had been 2 days since the Christmas party. Two days since she had got drunk and sang 'I will survive' at the top of her lungs. Two days since she decided to spend Christmas with Robert Romano.  
When she got home she wondered why she had done it, but she realised it was out of guilt as he was lonely. Also if she didn't have anywhere to go she'd end up spending Christmas with her mother-not fun!!!!  
Susan arrived first. She was on call and so was staying sober but she'd brought some drink.  
  
"You look great." Susan smiled hugging her  
  
"Really, I just threw something on." Laura replied This was a lie as she'd spent three hours deciding what to wear. Most of her clothes looked too slutty or to conservative - a big contrast. In the end she'd settled for a beige mini skirt with dark brown knee-high boots and a white shirt.  
  
Robert arrived a little while after, he didn't look too bad. He wore dark coloured jeans and a light grey sweater..  
  
"You look lovely." He said  
  
A second compliment, well she had aimed to look good.  
  
She moved aside to let him in. The house was large and warm compared to the freezing snow outside. There was a fire burning and he could smell something cooking.  
  
"Smells good." he said  
  
Susan appeared from the lounge  
  
"Merry Christmas Susan." Romano gave her a smile.  
  
Susan greeted him and they sat down for dinner. It passed reasonably well, they made idle chatter about past Christmas stories and embarrassing anecdotes.  
  
"Thank you that was lovely" Said Romano, once the dinner was finished  
  
"You're welcome. I'll wash up. You and Susan can go and watch some t.v."  
  
Romano and went into the lounge. Susan made her excuses to him and went into the kitchen  
  
"You never told me Romano was coming."  
  
"Sorry, I just felt sorry for him because he was spending the holidays alone."  
  
"Oh Yeah" Susan said coyly  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I think there's more to it than this. I mean this is the man that you once said you'd like to use their head as a bowling ball. Then suddenly you're inviting him over for Christmas."  
  
"I told you I felt sorry for him."  
  
"Whatever. Also he is the most arrogant, sarcastic man who's never showed an ounce of compassion for any of his staff yet he now suddenly comes to their houses. Plus I saw him looking at your breasts during dinner."  
  
Laura looked down at her shirt  
  
"Don't pretend those buttons accidentally came undone, I reckon you did it deliberately."  
  
"What?" Laura asked innocently  
  
Susan laughed "GOT ME LOOKING SO CRAZY RGHT NOW, YOU'RE LOVE GOT ME LOOKING SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW," Susan sang  
  
"Stop it," Laura laughed hitting her with a cloth.  
  
"UH OH UH OH UH OH" they sang, shaking their bums and laughing  
  
"Do I hear singing?" Romano asked as he walked into the room  
  
"Ummm.. Robert.. I mean Dr. Romano. we were just." Laura stammered  
  
But the beeping of Susan's pager saved her.  
  
"I think I'm gonna have to go." Susan said "sorry"  
  
"Nice seeing you Robert," she smiled  
  
Laura went to show her out  
  
"Don't worry how you feel."  
  
"I don't know how I feel,"  
  
"You'll know soon enough," Susan smiled  
  
Susan left and Laura went back into the kitchen. Romano was pouring the wine Susan had brought. He put the liquid into two glasses and gave her one. He moved to get his wine but he knocked it over  
  
"God I'm so clumsy," he joked  
  
As he went to pick up the glass, he dropped it, it shattered  
  
"I'm so useless," He said tears prickling in his eyes.  
  
Laura moved over and comforted him, she felt so bad for him  
  
"You're not useless you mustn't think that."  
  
She cleared up the glass and went and sat back next to him  
  
He looked down at the floor, he felt so embarrassed  
  
"It really bothers you - your arm I mean. It makes you feel like some kind of invalid?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"You should never think that, you're still the same guy."  
  
"No I'm not. Just a few months ago I was head of surgery and chief of staff. Now look at me chief of emergengy medicine! I have nothing,"  
  
"Yes you do. In surgery you just stitch them up, there's more patient care in the E.R.; you have the opportunity to change lives, your careers not over, and besides you've got friends," She smiled  
  
"I have no friends, everyone in the E.R hates me." He moped  
  
"I'm your friend, I don't hate you," She offered  
  
"You did,"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I thought you were an arrogant chauvinist pig. However I was willing to give you a chance and, well what I've seen today proves me wrong."  
  
He smiled. He couldn't believe someone was actually bothered about him. "Now come on cheer up. Look lets go and have a snow fight! Childish but fun!!!!"  
  
He smiled and got up, opened the back door and went outside. He grabbed a ball of snow. He threw it her.  
  
"Uh! That wasn't fair!! I wasn't ready!!" She shrieked after the ball had hit her on the leg  
  
She grabbed two snowballs and threw them at him, they missed  
  
"Bad shot, and you have both arms!!!" He laughed  
  
"That's it!!" She yelled  
  
She ran up to him and wrestled him to the ground, then put a snowball up his jacket.  
  
"Cold!" He yelled  
  
He smiled, she looked at him. He stared at her, he was actually having fun.  
  
He moved his lips towards her, then gently brushed them against hers, she responded, kissing him gently..................  
  
Ooooooh cliff-hanger!!!!  
  
What do you think then?? Go on R&R 


	6. Melting the ice

O.k folks here's the 6th instalment!! And here comes the sex!! Hence the R rating. The title of this chapter is called melting the ice for 3 reasons. 1) Because they are melting the ice between them 2) Laura's melting the icy heart of Romano and 3) Well after having sex in the snow I think it would've melted!!  
  
'My god I've just kissed my boss, what do I do, do I run? Where can I run to? God I bet he thinks I'm an idiot'  
  
"God she's so beautiful, why did she kiss me, is it a drunken mistake?'  
  
Laura wasn't sure if she'd made a mistake but Robert hadn't run away or shouted at her he'd just stood there staring at her with his big brown eyes. What should she do? But what was that Susan had told her when she said she didn't know who she felt "You'll know soon enough." She kissed him again, more passionately this time, he responded. He reached under her blouse and found her nipples, which were hard from the cold, he gently caressed them.  
  
'Oh my god' Laura thought 'do I want to do this? Yes I think I do.'  
  
'I would love to lift her up, carry her to her room and make love to her' He thought but he knew that with one arm that was impossible. If they were going to do it, it would have to be right here. He just hoped the neighbours weren't watching.  
  
She removed his clothes and stroked him were it would please him most. He stood to attention. Saying he was well hung was an understatement.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked  
  
She nodded and he entered her. They moved in time rhythmically savouring every moment until they finally came together.  
  
They lay next to each other for a while catching their breath when it started to snow again. Laura laughed "We didn't really pick the right place,"  
  
"I would've carried you in but."  
  
"It doesn't matter," She smiled  
  
"But how can I be any good without two hands?" he asked  
  
"Who said you needed hands?" She smiled coyly  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him inside. She took him to the bedroom. They fell on the bed and started all over again. Laura thought how good Romano was, she was right, he didn't need hands to pleasure her. They climaxed together yet again. Soon Romano lay there sleeping and Laura was left with her thoughts. She didn't regret what she'd done, in fact she'd enjoyed it but she couldn't help wondering if he'd regretted it. She wouldn't know until morning but one thing was for certain -this had certainly been a memorable Christmas. She looked at him lying there so peacefully, he'd opened up to her tonight, he wasn't a sarcastic pig but a broken man. She thought she was beginning to fall in love with him she smiled and whispered in his ear "Merry Christmas." 


	7. The morning after the night before

O.k so now I'm gonna go with the idea of them falling in love. There's gonna be cheese but it's my story and I want cheese after all Romano is the name of an Italian cheese. So enjoy.  
  
Laura awoke early the next morning. She looked over at the clock; she had to work in two hours. She felt Robert's arm go around her, he kissed her shoulder  
  
"Morning," She said as she turned to face him  
  
He moved his hand up to stroke her hair  
  
"You are so beautiful," He said  
  
"Thank-you," She smiled  
  
He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do you..um.. Do you regret last night?" He asked  
  
"No, why? Do you?" She asked puzzled by his question  
  
"Of course not, last night was one of the best things that's happened to me in along time. I just wondered if you regretted coming near me!" He joked, although it wasn't a joke. He was truly worried that she would get up and leave.  
  
"Look I don't regret it, I wasn't drunk! If I had of regretted it I would be long gone."  
  
She kissed him. He moved his hand over her body. He knew there were ore important things but he really wish he had two hands to times like these.  
  
"Robert we can't, I've got to get to work in two hours, I haven't had a shower or anything."  
  
She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She went to lock it but realised there was no point as her body was hardly a secret.  
  
She got into the shower. All she could think about was Robert, all they had done last night. She turned the shower to the cold setting and stood under it. Letting the cool water run over her body.  
  
She got out, "Shower's free," She called  
  
Robert came in and Laura went out. He got into the shower  
  
He couldn't stop thinking how she'd been in this shower a few moments before, naked. He could imagine the soapy water running over her breasts. He was so happy; he'd had sex. He thought no one would be bothered in him with one arm but he was wrong. Or was she just messing him around? He didn't know but last night had been great anyway. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into the bedroom Laura was already changed. She looked over at his hard muscular chest and looked away. He changed quickly.  
  
"Want some breakfast," She asked  
  
"Yes please," He replied  
  
They went downstairs and she made some toast.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Robert yelled  
  
She looked over he was trying to open a jar whilst balancing it on the counter, he was unsuccessful. She went over and took the jar from him; she opened it and handed it to him. She could see the tears of embarrassment in his eyes. She kissed him.  
  
"It doesn't matter," She smiled  
  
Although she knew it did matter to him, it really mattered to him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm gonna have to leave soon, are you working today?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"O.k, About work. do you wanna say anything yet?"  
  
"Let's just leave it for the moment, I don't want another thing for them to waste their time gossiping about.."  
  
"Sure," She smiled  
  
"I'll drive you in, you can go in first then I'll come in after." He suggested  
  
She gave him a long slow kiss and they left  
  
Robert smiled to himself; for once he something to look forward to at work. She had brought happiness into his life.  
  
Aaah I feel a tear in my eye. Well now I'm gonna just go through their life together so if you don't wanna see marriage and stuff don't carry on reading. But if you do wanna see what happens at work and how their relationship goes than carry on reading 


	8. crazy little thing called love

I don't know if I said but this fic is set before Romano got demoted.  
  
**** They had been working opposite shifts at work for the past week which had prevented them from seeing each other. No one knew about what had happened that Christmas night except Susan.  
  
"Sooooooooooo?" Susan drawled quizzically  
  
"So what?" Laura asked coyly  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A lady never tells!" Laura laughed  
  
Susan looked at her. Laura knew the look meant 'you better tell me right this second'  
  
"We slept together, I kinda like him, but no one knows o.k and I want it to stay that way!" Laura laughed  
  
"That's fine. But I think half the department have guessed he's getting some, I mean he is acting very nice to everyone - very un-Romano like" Susan said  
  
"Well all I know is that I am dating the chief of staff and I love it." Laura giggled  
  
They walked over to the admit desk  
  
"These are for you." Pratt said handing over some red roses  
  
"O Pratt you shouldn't have." She said  
  
"I didn't they're not from me."  
  
Laura knew who they were from immediately. Susan smiled knowingly to her. Laura read the card:  
  
'I miss you'  
  
Laura debated whether or not to go up and see him. She hadn't seen him all week but she was so tempted to go up to his office but was unsure. 'oh to hell with it,' she thought and went up.  
  
"Hi I need to see Dr. Romano." She said to Brenda  
  
"May I ask what this is about?" Brenda quizzed  
  
"My shifts."  
  
"Dr. Weaver can sort that out."  
  
"I know but I really need to see Romano. Can you please just tell him I'm here."  
  
Brenda gave her an angry look but went into his office anyway. She came out a minute later and nodded for Laura to go in.  
  
"Dr. Woods, have you come to complain about your shifts, because I know how Weaver can be an old battle axe?"  
  
"No silly. You know why I've come!" She giggled  
  
He smiled at her  
  
"Thank you for the roses."  
  
"My pleasure" He said  
  
He walked up to her and kissed her.  
  
"I really have missed you." He said to her.  
  
"I've missed you," She said and gently nibbled his bottom lip.  
  
He began to undo the zip on her trousers.  
  
"No not here." She said  
  
He looked hurt  
  
"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" She offered.  
  
He nodded  
  
"I finish at 7 so I'll meet you by my car o.k?"  
  
"I'll look forward to it.  
  
* Laura went home on her lunch break to get something to wear. She choose a short black dress. 'never fails' she thought' The rest of her shift went reasonably quickly and t was 7 already.  
  
Robert had been standing at the car for almost half an hour. He knew she'd probably got caught up when she was trying to leave but he didn't want to wait much longer. Just as he was about to leave she came out. She looked amazing. Her hair was down, her golden locks falling over her shoulders. She was wearing a short black dress with a slit up the side which exposed her bare leg. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and got in the car. They drove to the restaurant in silence. He didn't know what to say, he would've usually drove but he had sol the jag after the accident.  
  
"Mind if I put the radio on?" He asked  
  
"No go ahead," She said She had also felt uncomfortable with the silence and was happy that the radio would break the silence. He tuned it into a classical music station. She frowned at him.  
  
"What do you really hate classical music?" He asked  
  
"No it's not to bad. I just didn't imagine you listening to it. I always thought it was for old sophisticated people."  
  
"Hey I'm not sophisticated?"  
  
She just laughed and he didn't push the subject any more. A piece of music came on the radio - Moonlight Sonata b Mozart.  
  
"Ah, Mozart." She said  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"Of course. This is my favourite piece of classical music. My father plays the piano and he used to always play this. However it is a rather depressing piece of music for a night out." She reached over and changed the station whilst keeping her eyes firmly on the road  
  
A pop song came onto the radio. Laura seemed to know it and sang along. He sat there smiling, he didn't know what else to do. He had no idea what the song was but she was enjoying it and if it was good enough for her it was certainly good enough for him. * When they arrived at the restaurant they had managed to get a cosy table in the corner. They ordered some wine and some food. Robert had ordered some steak and regretted it when it came. He hadn't really thought through the idea of having to cut a steak with one hand. He tried to cut it discreetly but Laura noticed, he pretended he hadn't seen her and continued to try and cut the meat. He was so embarrassed.  
Laura knew he needed help. She didn't ask him as she didn't want him to feel more humiliated then he already did, she simply took the plate off of him and cut the meat.  
He picked at the food. She could tell he was so humiliated.  
  
"Robert don't be embarrassed. It's me I don't mind."  
  
"I don't want you to have to treat me like a child, I feel pathetic." He said  
  
"Robert, just because I cut your meat doesn't make you a child. I love you."  
  
This made him look up. Someone had just said they loved him and he knew she meant it. His emotions had suddenly changed, he felt so happy.  
  
"I love you" He whispered.  
  
She smiled. They got the bill and rushed home. They made love. This time it was making love, not just sex, it was far more special than sex. They were in love with each other. 


	9. Damn tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own the quote in this chapter. It is owned by TPTB of e.r - yes the same ones who decided to kill Romano off - Bitter? me? (sarcasm!) This chapter involves things from the episode 'finders keepers" ***** They had both decided they didn't care who knew about their relationship. They loved each other and Laura felt that Robert was beginning to accept the loss of his arm. They had planned that Tuesday to be the day when they told everyone, the day when everyone would know they were an item, but it wasn't that easy. It never was. That damn Tuesday.  
  
Laura had driven in with Robert and parked in the lot as usual. He had kissed her goodbye and gone to his office. They had planned to tell everyone after his board meeting, and so when someone mentioned they'd seen him in the hall a little after one she presumed he had finished early.  
  
She suddenly heard his voice bellowing "You will treat, you will street or you will dispo. Anyone late for his or her shift, be advised that I am now in charge of this human cesspool. Say goodbye to the warm fuzzies of the Weaver era and hello to the age of efficiency and cost-effectiveness. Any questions? Didn't think so."  
  
She wondered what was going on. As chief of staff he'd always been in charge of the E.R , and every other department for that matter but he'd never been this mean.  
  
She came up to the admit desk.  
  
"Robert?" She asked  
  
He ignored her and stormed into exam 1. His new office.  
  
"He's been demoted to chief of emergency medicine." Luka informed her  
  
"What??" She asked  
  
"Laura we need you." Susan shouted coming in with a patient.  
  
"C-spine, chest and pelvis. Type and cross for four units." Susan shouted  
  
They worked on the patient until he was stable and he had to go up for surgery. The consult had been terrible. She was talking to the relatives of a dead child when she heard Robert shouting. She wanted to go to him but she had to be professional and had think of her patients.  
When she came out from talking to the relatives she found out Robert had gone home. It was the end of his shift, he usually told her when he was going but she guessed he was too hurt. She found out that someone had called for a surgical consult and a young resident had come down. Robert had suggested the patient go to surgery but the resident had continued to question the patient. Laura knew the doctor had to do her job but she knew how Robert would have felt being undermined by a resident.  
  
She was worried about what he may do and so as soon as her shift finished she went over to his house. He didn't answer the door which made her even more worried. She went round the back of the house and entered through Gretel's doggy door. She would usually have never even considered going through there but in the circumstances that was the least of her worries.  
  
"Robert." She called  
  
She looked around the house and he was nowhere. She didn't know whether to be relieved that he hadn't came back and done stupid or more fearful that he could be anywhere. She tried to ring his cell but it was switched off. She paged him but the beeping coming from the kitchen told her he'd left it at home. All she could do is wait for him. She got a blanket off of his bed and sat on the sofa. She must have dozed off as a little after 12 she woke up to the sound of someone opening the door.  
  
She shot up from the sofa and went to the front door. It was Robert.  
  
"Robert I was worried sick." She said running up to him  
  
She noticed numerous cuts and bruises on his face  
  
"What happened?" She asked  
  
"Nothing" he said  
  
He stormed past her into the kitchen, made himself a large glass of whisky and sat down in the lounge. She sat down on the sofa and hoped he'd come over from the armchair and sit with her but he didn't, he just sat their silently. It was as if she could hear the thoughts in his head, the anger, the pain, the embarrassment.  
She just sat there and waited, and waited until finally he came over to her and kissed her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked  
  
He shook his head. She realised this meant he didn't want to talk about it. She got some antiseptic and started to clean his cuts. He winced in pain and she looked at him, her eyes giving him a silent apology in which she was sure he accepted.  
After she had cleaned his abrasions they went to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow -he was exhausted. She was so happy that he was safe and she was determined to let him know she was there for him. She slipped off to sleep and the house was left in silence as it had been only hours before. 


	10. when it all crashes down

O.k next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: song – unchained melody by righteous brothers- I don't own it.  
  
***********************  
  
It had been a week since Robert had been demoted but he slowly began to cope and take it in his stride. He was strong and Laura knew he wouldn't be sad for long.  
They had told everyone at work about their relationship. Most people thought that Laura could do better but she didn't listen to their opinions.  
She had moved into his house. It had happened the day after the day he'd been demoted, she guessed that the Wednesday when she moved had to be one of the best of her life. She had now out her house on the market and due to its location, it would sell fast.  
  
Robert had, had a terrible day. She had heard Weaver moan at him and two of his patients had died on him. Laura just wanted to see if he was alright and she was informed that he was in the lounge.  
She walked in to see Elizabeth in tears and Robert with his arm around her. Laura's head spun with thoughts. She'd heard rumours about how he had been crazy about Elizabeth and now he had his arm around her.  
  
"Laura, I..." Robert stuttered, he could see she was upset.  
  
Laura just shook her head and walked out in tears. She asked Susan to cover for her and immediately thought she'd go home, until she remembered Robert's house was now her home.  
Her cell rang and she answered it.  
  
"Honey it's me, look Elizabeth was upset because she found out Dorsett's married I was just consoling her."  
  
"Look I just want some time. I'll see you later."  
  
She hung up. She knew his shift finished in an hour and he'd been home so she went and sat by the river to think. What if she had overreacted? Was it just some innocent comfort? But maybe it was more? She sat looking out into the sky for almost two hours before she got freezing cold and decided to return home. She had to confront him eventually-there was no point delaying the inevitable.  
  
She approached the front door and slowly unlocked it. The house was dark and at first she thought Robert hadn't returned but she saw him in the lounge. She walked in and Robert stood there as if he'd been waiting all this time. She put her bag down and walked over to him. Candles were alight and Robert put a song onto the stereo  
  
'Whoa my love my darling I've hungered for your touch Alone Lonely times'  
  
The music began  
  
"Laura, I'm sorry it really isn't what it looked like.." He tried to explain  
  
"sssssssssshhh" She whispered softly  
  
She cuddled up to him and began slowly danced with him, breathing in his scent  
  
'And time goes by So slowly And time can do so much Are you still mine'  
  
"Laura, I love you so much, I didn't mean for it to look that way."  
  
"Forget about it" she smiled.  
  
She continued dancing with him  
  
'I need your love I need your love God speed your love To me'  
  
All the questions she had when she was out had been answered. She knew that Robert had just been comforting Elizabeth as a friend, she knew he loved her as he'd gone to all this trouble. She also knew she loved him  
  
'Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea To the open arms of the sea Lonely rivers sigh Wait for me wait for me I'll be coming home wait for me'  
  
As the music began to get louder and more passionate she kissed him. He responded. She out her arms around him and he ran his hand through her hair.  
  
'Whoa my love my darling I've hungered for your touch Alone Lonely times And time goes by So slowly And time can do so much Are you still mine'  
  
He slowly began to undress her and she undressed him. They stood before each other naked. He caressed her silky, smooth skin and she smiled at him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to his eye level. He kissed her again, this time more gently as if her lips were being kissed by the wings of a butterfly  
  
'I need your love I need your love God speed your love To me'  
  
As the song ended she smiled. She held his hand and led him to the bedroom where they slowly made love. It was like the very first night at Christmas all over again. When they had both been fulfilled, they lay there panting, looking into each others eyes.  
  
"I love you Robert and I believe that you don't love Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you Laura, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. "  
  
"And you're the best thing that's every happened to me."  
  
"Laura.... I have something I need to ask you....Will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled, nodded and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Rocket Romano! I'll always love you."  
  
She giggled and kissed him and they began their love making all over again 


	11. the best day of your life

Disclaimer: I do not own the song you're still the one –Shania Twain. All right s belong to the owner  
  
Laura woke late on her wedding morning. She was hung-over from her hen- night. Susan and Abby were already up and were getting ready. "Morning." Susan said Laura smiled. "What time is it?" She asked  
  
"Almost 10, so you'd better hurry up. Go on get in the shower the woman will be here in half an hour to do your hair and make-up. I'll make you some breakfast." Abby told her  
  
Laura was trying to take it all in, she had only just woken and she had a headache. "O.k but could you also get me some aspirin?" She asked  
  
Abby nodded and Laura went into the bathroom. Susan and Abby went downstairs to make breakfast; Susan's cell rang  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Is my bride to be awake or is she still recovering from last night?" Romano asked her  
  
"She's awake. She's showering." Susan told him  
  
"O.k, you will make sure she's ready and here on time won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will, don't worry. You just get yourself sorted out."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Susan hung up. Laura came downstairs in her robe.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked  
  
"Just Robert checking everything was o.k" Susan told her  
  
Laura smiled, walked over to the counter and got some toast.  
  
"Y'know I reckon that guy doesn't believe I'm gonna marry him." She laughed  
  
"I think he doesn't you know! I think he can't believe how lucky he is." Susan said  
  
"I mean I know it's Robert Romano. He has no arm, no hair and is a total ass to everyone but I love him. If you'd have asked me if I thought this could ever happen 5 months ago I would have laughed my head off but it's happening you know!" She explained  
  
They nodded as if they understood but said nothing. The doorbell rang and Laura went to answer it. It was the lady she had hired to do her hair and make-up. She welcomed her in and they went upstairs.  
  
** At Robert's he was getting ready, it didn't really take him long as he didn't have that much to do.  
  
"Got the ring's?" He asked Gallant  
  
He nodded and they left for the church. Robert arrived and made his way to the altar. The guests were there and seated. Laura wasn't there. He began to panic then told himself to stop being so stupid. The wedding march started and the guests stood up, he guessed she must have arrived. He saw her walking down the isle, god she was gorgeous. She wore an ivory dress, it had no straps. She had a tiara and a veil which went down her back but it didn't cover her face. Her hair was piled high on her head with curls coming down either side of her face. Behind her were her two bridesmaids Susan and Abby. They wore Lilac dresses with spaghetti straps and carried lilies- Laura's favourite flowers.  
  
She met him at the altar and kissed him "Told you I'd come," She whispered.  
  
The service continued. They each in turn said their vows and exchanged the rings. They then went outside and had photos taken. After the ceremony at the church they went to a hotel for the reception.  
  
People came up to them and offered their congratulations and gave them gifts. Laura looked over at the present table, there were loads.  
  
"So what does it feel like being married to Robert Romano then?" Keri asked her  
  
"No different to living with him I guess. I haven't experienced married life yet!" She smiled  
  
"Well the E.R's going to be chaotic without you two while you're on your honeymoon." Keri said  
  
Laura laughed and Keri left to speak Sandy  
  
"Did you invite her?" Robert asked her as he came up to her  
  
"Yeah why are you angry?" She asked him  
  
"Not with you, no. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"  
  
She shook her head. He kissed her. When he broke away he saw her dad. Her dad kissed her cheek and shook Robert's hand. Her mum started talking to her and Robert found himself drifting to the bar with her dad. The music started and the lights went out and Laura began dancing with Abby and Susan  
  
"Thanks for being my bridesmaids." She told them  
  
"That's fine!" They yelled  
  
She continued dancing with them, they weren't bad. The music was good. She'd chosen it after many arguments with Robert. He hated her music but you couldn't dance to his music. In the end he had let her have her own way. She couldn't see anyone else in the darkness of the room except Carter walking towards her. He handed her a drink. He had just returned from the congo and he and Abby had made some attempts at reconciliation  
  
"Don't get me too drunk Carter I can't be paralytic for tonight." She shouted to him, trying to be heard above the music  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I got you something you might need for your honeymoon."  
  
He handed her a box. She opened it. Inside was a night-gown. It was pale pink. It was very short and had thin straps.  
  
Laura blushed "I don't know what to say......really."  
  
"I think Romano will thank us." He Abby said  
  
Laura laughed.  
  
'Dirrrty' Came on. She loved this song and it usually played at the clubs when she went out with Abby and Susan. She began to dance with Abby and Susan, wiggling and shaking her bum like an erotic dancer. They couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Robert hated this song but watching Laura dancing was fun. He had been caught talking to her dad for almost an hour. First about cars, then fishing and finally about Laura. Finally when her dad had gone off to talk to another relative, and he thought he'd escaped Weaver caught him. She told him how lucky he was, all the usual crap; but then finally he was free. Free to see his gorgeous new wife. It had occurred to him that the reception was almost over and he'd only spoken to his wife once. He walked across the dancefloor searching for her, when he found her he grabbed her and pulled her into him kissing her.  
  
"O.k" the DJ said as if on cue "Time for the bride and groom's dance"  
  
The floor cleared and Robert and Laura realised they were alone.  
  
"Finally I get to dance with the greatest man in the room." She winked  
  
The music started.  
  
* When I first saw you I saw love And the first time you touched me I felt love And after all this time  
  
You're still the one I love  
  
Oooh Yeeahhh*  
  
"I don't know how well I can dance, I won't be able to hold you." He complained referring to his arm, or lack of it.  
  
"Don't break the good mood." She told him  
  
She kissed him. She took his right hand and put it on her back, she then put her arms on his shoulders and began to dance with him.  
  
* Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
They said.... I bet... they'll never make it  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together Still going strong You're still the one*  
  
The song was very appropriate; they had made it through everything. People had doubted them, god they'd even doubted themselves but it had happened. That is why Robert had chosen the song for the last dance. She smiled at him and kissed him "I love you," He told her "I love you," She replied  
  
* You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss goodnight  
  
Ain't nothing better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missing They said.... I bet... they'll never make it  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together Still going strong You're still the one You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss goodnight*  
  
She stroked the back of his neck and he smiled. They danced unaware of everyone watching them. He began singing along with the song quietly in her ear  
  
"You're still the one You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life" He sung to her perfectly in time with the music  
  
"You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss goodnight" She whispered back to him  
  
*I'm so glad we made it Look how far we've come my baby*  
  
The song ended and the guests erupted into cheers. Laura kissed Robert and they looked at the guest smiling. Elizabeth stood there thinking. This is the first time she'd seen Robert smile. He had grinned before when he'd successfully completed a procedure or gained the hospital some money but this was the first time she'd seen him properly smile. He smiled a smile of pure happiness.  
  
As Robert and Laura left the usual confetti was thrown. They didn't go very far as they were staying in the honeymoon suite of the hotel until they caught their flight tomorrow. They went upstairs to the honeymoon suite, almost racing up there. They entered the room, which looked like any other hotel room but with a bigger bed, free champagne and a huge bathtub.  
  
Robert began to undress anticipating what was to come.  
  
"Slow down." She whispered to him and grabbed him where she knew it would please him most.  
  
He kissed her; she could feel him harden against her  
  
"Always rushing." She tutted "Wait here."  
  
She went into the bathroom and put on the night-gown that Abby and John had brought her. She let her hair down and put some perfume on. She opened the bathroom door and Robert looked towards her. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Robert. She kissed him whilst unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his bare chest letting her tongue explore every ripple of his muscle. He groaned and she took him into her mouth. He moved against her filling her mouth with delicious sweetness. "I want you." He said and pushed her onto the floor. He lifted up the silk of the gown and planted a kiss between her thighs and let his tongue explore her. She moaned and he entered her. Moving rhythmically together they rocked against the bathroom floor until they finally came as one. Robert rolled over onto the floor and sighed. He then laughed.  
  
"We missed the bed." He laughed  
  
"There's still time!" She told him  
  
He looked at her excitedly but she got up and put her robe on. She walked over to the telephone and ordered room service. It soon came and they began to eat strawberries and cream. Laura stuck her finger in the cream and wiped some on Robert's cheek, laughing she licked it off. He smiled and wiped some on her nose then kissed it off. She got a big dollop of cream and wiped it on his head. He didn't find that sexy just gross and wiped it off and went to put it on her hair. She screamed and hid under the covers. He came under there after her. The man in the room below could hear them laughing and screaming and then the sound turned into a different sound. Usually he would have complained but he knew it was the honeymoon upstairs and they deserved to go undisturbed. 


End file.
